Supernova
by Nana Cassal
Summary: Un chico, una chica... una explosión estelar [Kacchako] [AU]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de _Boku no Hero Academia_ pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Heterosexual **ǀ** High School **ǀ** Fluff **ǀ** One-shot **ǀ** OoC **.**

 **Pairing:** Kacchako (Katsuki x Ochako).

 **N/A:** Esta pareja se ganó mi corazón, era justo y necesario escribir algo de ellos ❤

* * *

—

 **ǀ** **S** _upernova_ **ǀ**

—

* * *

 **I**

La primera vez que Bakugō Katsuki se percata de la existencia de Uraraka Ochako es durante un partido de quemados.

Es de esos típicos encuentros de chicos contra chicas que el profesor de educación física se saca de la manga. Improvisado pero divertido. Bakugō disfruta de ese tipo de eventos; aplastar a los demás, aunque fuese en un simple juego escolar, siempre es gratificante.

En la siguiente hora uno a uno son eliminados los miembros de ambos equipos, quedando solo Katsuki por parte de los chicos y la chica de cara redonda por parte de las féminas.

Bakugō da por sentada la victoria.

Sin embargo no es así.

Ella no es pan comido, ella pelea, ella es escurridiza. No es la mejor contrincante a la que se ha enfrentado pero sí que le dio batalla.

—Vamos a ponernos serios, Uraraka —averigua su nombre gracias a los gritos de ánimo que le brindan sus demás compañeros de clases.

El encuentro no dura demasiado al final. Un certero golpe a la cabeza le da a Katsuki la victoria y a Ochako un pase directo a la enfermería.

.

.

.

 **II**

Uraraka charla mucho con Deku y con el representante de la clase, es más común verla almorzando en compañía de ellos que con las chicas; durante álgebra compara los resultados de los ejercicios con los demás; participa poco en clase y sus notas son aceptables; muerde los lápices y los lapiceros; usa una bufanda rosa los días en que hace frío; es buena en atletismo; amable con todos y sus mejillas suelen estar sonrojadas la mayor parte del tiempo.

No es que tenga interés en ella, por supuesto que no, pero ahora que la viene notando es imposible para Bakugō no mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando.

—Solo que es raro viniendo de ti —comenta Kirishima un día en que lo sorprende in fraganti.

Pasadas algunas semanas se ve obligado a aceptar que Uraraka Ochako ha logrado ingresar al selecto grupo de personas que llaman su atención.

.

.

.

 **III**

—Definitivamente Todoroki es mi tipo —comenta Yaoyoruzu a las chicas durante un receso.

Es normal que las mujeres tengan ese tipo de charlas, piensa Ochako. Evaluar al sexo masculino es tema de cotilleo al menos una vez cada quincena; para bien o para mal, los hombres que tienen más cerca son sus mismos compañeros de clases.

Todas exponen sus puntos de vista, los pros y los contras de cada uno. Y aunque la mayoría cree que Todoroki es apuesto y que Mineta es un pervertido, hay algunos otros chicos con los que sus opiniones difieren bastante.

—Midoriya es lindo también —resalta Tsuyu —. ¿verdad, Ochako? —busca respaldo en la mejor amiga del chico.

—También lo creo —responde bastante tranquila, aquello les deja claro a todas que lo suyo no va más allá de la amistad —. Es inteligente, dedicado, también es amable, incluso con Bakugō que, aunque se supone que es su amigo de infancia, no lo trata nada bien.

—Bakugō también es guapo, solo que ese carácter no le ayuda en nada —opina Mina.

—Yo creo que tiene sus puntos buenos —continúa Uraraka —. Es fuerte, decidido y para él todos somos iguales, eso me lo demostró en ese partido cuando no se contuvo porque soy una chica.

—Es más bien desconsiderado.

—Pues yo creo que es grandioso.

Mina y Jirō intercambian sonrisas cómplices.

—Sabes, es más fácil que solo digas que él es tu tipo y ya —menciona esta última.

Las mejillas de Ochako se ponen tan rojas como su corbata.

.

.

.

 **IV**

Cae una tormenta durante la noche; el cielo se ilumina con los relámpagos y los truenos hacen que resuenen los vidrios de su ventana. Curiosamente, lo primero que viene a la cabeza de Uraraka es la imagen de Bakugō.

Katsuki es justamente así, piensa la chica. Es difícil de ignorar y su voz resuena a gritos a donde quiera que vaya. Ante esa analogía, Ochako sonríe; es muy graciosa esa comparación.

Es en ese momento en que cae en cuenta que sus pensamientos están bastante enfocados en su compañero de clases, además, de un tiempo a la fecha, todo la lleva a pensar en él.

.

.

.

 **V**

Luego de clases todos se ponen de acuerdo para ir al karaoke. Bakugō no es fan de esa clase de lugares —no es muy fanático de nada en realidad—, mas es arrastrado por Kirishima y Kaminari y, a pesar de su resistencia, mucho no puede hacer.

Así es como se pasa todo el rato sentado en una esquina, ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, viendo como los demás se divierten entonando horribles notas. El idiota de Kirishima le extiende el micrófono sin embargo desiste cuando Katsuki le _sugiere amablemente_ que se lo meta por…

—Vamos, Kacchan, no digas esas cosas. —Estúpido Deku, a él es a quién menos caso le haría entre todos, aunque no obedece a nadie en realidad.

Y, por un demonio, como odia ese apodo.

Es el turno de Uraraka de entonar una canción, por inercia Bakugō la observa. No canta bien pero tampoco lo hace tan mal como otros de sus compañeros. Cuando ella finaliza su pseudo presentación, se sienta en el primer lugar que encuentra libre y le ofrece el micrófono a la persona que tiene al lado.

Y el idiota de Mineta, casi como si de un plan se tratara, suelta el refresco que sostenía para tomar el objeto, manchando la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme de Uraraka.

Ochako se retira primero la chaqueta y después, al notar su grave falta —la humedad hace que logre se transparente su sostén—, se cubre el pecho; no solo Mineta estaba siendo el único que aprovechaba para mirar de más.

No obstante, antes de que el mismo Deku llegue a su rescate, Katsuki hace lo inimaginable.

—Toma —dice mientras se deshace su propia chaqueta, arrojándosela a la chica apenas se la quita —, deja de berrear.

Todos están sorprendidos por lo considerado que llega a ser, especialmente Ochako.

.

.

.

 **VI**

—Te gusta, ¿no? Me refiero a Uraraka. Ya sabes, lo digo por lo de…

—¡Muérete!

Kirishima no va a fallecer solo porque lo desea, aun así como le gustaría que estuviera tres metros bajo tierra, de esa manera evitaría esa clase de comentarios.

No obstante, todo empeora cuando el idiota de Deku se le une.

—Solo es algo que pensamos, no estoy del todo seguro. Pero es solo que tú, bueno… ya sabes...

—¡Muérete!

Katsuki no sabía nada.

Y lo sabía todo a la vez.

.

.

.

 **VII**

Uraraka no necesita que nadie se lo confirme, ella lo sabe y lo acepta, sea como sea es demasiado difícil de sobrellevar.

Qué raros gustos tiene, piensa mientras mira de reojo a Katsuki jugar futbol en la hora de receso, fingiéndose interesada en la charla que mantienen Iida y Deku.

Si realmente no les está prestando atención a ellos, es que algo grave está pasando.

—Bakugō... —susurra quedito mientras continúa abstraída.

Y de pronto el balón de futbol estampa contra su cabeza y todo se vuelve negro.

¿Es acaso un deja-vú?

.

.

.

 **VIII**

Ese año escolar termina y nada se concreta. Durante el inicio del siguiente, el último, no hay novedades ni nada relevante. Son casi los mismos del curso anterior y ninguno ha cambiado particularmente. Katsuki toma el mismo asiento, detrás de él está Deku y a un lado del imbécil se encuentra Uraraka.

Cuando la mirada de ambos choca, los dos la apartan a la velocidad de la luz.

¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?

Uraraka sigue siendo la misma; el mismo corte, las mejillas regordetas, la ve del mismo tamaño y sus hábitos continúan intactos. Aun así hay algo diferente, siente distinta la atmósfera que hay en el lugar cuando ella está cerca.

De seguro que algo le ha caído mal en el almuerzo… o es culpa de Deku, sí, eso debe ser; siempre es fácil culparlo.

.

.

.

 **IX**

El clima primaveral es agradable, los paisajes son maravillosos, en fin; esa sarta de comentarios y más son de los que Kirishima se vale para poder conseguir que Bakugō salga con él el fin de semana. Se supone que son amigos, que entre Kaminari, Sero, Bakugo y él son el cuarteto de oro de toda la escuela, por lo menos del salón de clases. Es el último año, deben tomarlo más en serio.

Van al centro comercial, al arcade, hacen apuestas estúpidas y al final cierran con broche de oro su salida de amigos yendo a comer en un McDonals.

Mientras devora su hamburguesa, Katsuki medita que no la ha pasado tan mal. Lo admite. Tal vez, solo tal vez, acepte esas invitaciones más seguido.

No obstante retira lo dicho cuando observa al representante de la clase y a Deku entrar al local, mas su ceño se suaviza cuando ve que Uraraka viene con ellos.

Se trata de un secreto a voces así que para nadie pasa desapercibido ese hecho.

Kirishima, tan sociable y estúpido como siempre, los saluda y los invita a sentarse cerca. Es así como la reunión se agranda y la tarde se vuelve un martirio para Bakugō. Además, ¿¡por qué le toca estar al lado de Uraraka!?

Termina de comer de mala gana, hace como que la ignora y se levanta de su lugar antes que todos para irse de una buena vez. Deja sobre la mesa su parte de la cuenta y sale sin tiempo que perder.

—¡Bakugō! —No ha dado ni tres pasos cuando escucha que lo llaman.

Se gira para gritarle a la persona que ha osado a interrumpir, sin embargo las palabras quedan en su garganta al ver que se trata de Uraraka.

—También debo irme ya, y es un poco tarde, me preguntaba si…

—Solo no parlotees demasiado.

Termina acompañándola hasta la puerta de su casa.

.

.

.

 **X**

—¿Quién era el chico que vino a dejarte?

Obviamente su madre iba a interrogarla cuando lo común es que Midoriya la acompañe.

—Otro compañero de clases. Su nombre es Bakugō.

—¿Vendrá muy seguido? De ser así invítalo a comer para poder conocerlo mejor.

—¡Mamá! —No pudo evitar gritar, avergonzada.

La imaginación de la señora Uraraka comienza a volar.

.

.

.

 **XI**

Con la primavera a flor de piel, casi como si de un cliché se tratara, los romances también empiezan a surgir.

Se vuelve habitual ver a parejitas tomadas de las manos por toda la escuela; en los pasillos, en la cafetería, en el patio, en los salones de clases. Bakugō estaba asqueado de tanta cursilería.

—Si tuvieras a alguien no te estarías quejando tanto —explica Denki de lo más sereno, tratando de salvaguardar su vida.

Este suspira aliviado cuando no estalló la bomba dentro de Katsuki.

Bakugo está demasiado ocupado mirando a Ochako como para meditar las palabras de su compañero.

.

.

.

 **XII**

—¡De acuerdo, lo reconozco! ¡Me gusta, ¿y qué?!

Admite a nadie en realidad en la soledad de su habitación.

Bakugō se mira en el espejo, su rostro está rojo, tal vez de vergüenza, tal vez de esfuerzo, no lo sabe.

Muy bien, ya lo ha dicho. ¿Ahora qué sigue?

—¡Katsuki, ¿qué demonios sucede allá arriba?! —grita su madre desde la planta baja.

—¡Nada!

—¡¿La escuela, problemas adolescentes, una chica?! ¡¿Acaso ya necesitas _la charla_?!

Es su madre, a ella no puede desearle la muerte, moriría él de ser así.

.

.

.

 **XIII**

Bakugō no le teme al rechazo, oh, no, claro que no, pero sabe que sería un duro golpe a su confianza en sí mismo si Uraraka lo llegase a rechazar. Aunque, claro, tampoco está seguro en un cien por ciento si debe o no comentar esto con ella.

Es la involucrada, debería, pero algo le impide a Katsuki hablar de ese tema cuando ella está merodeando por ahí, parloteando a su lado y muy ensimismada con Deku.

Otra razón para odiarlo.

Un día, durante un cambio de clase, mientras el profesor Aizawa se dignaba a aparecer, el maldito de Deku lo pilla.

Al finalizar el día, el tarado se acerca a donde él. Bakugō se promete a sí mismo que si dice una idiotez va a golpearlo.

—Kacchan… —Su voz es débil, no porque esté asustado; Katsuki no lo entiende —. No pienses nada equivocado, ella y yo somos amigos.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, nerd?

—Solo que no te detengas por mí, además… a Uraraka tampoco le eres indiferente. Podría pasar, ya sabes… tú y ella…

Nunca se lo hubiese esperado. Nunca.

—Muérete —susurra sin ganas.

Que no se pierda la costumbre por más de que Deku trate de ayudarle.

.

.

.

 **XIV**

—Uraraka, Bakugō te está mirando.

La aludida se extraña ante la observación de Tsuyu. Tiene que cerciorarse. Gira su cabeza los grados necesarios para poder corroborar el hecho.

Pasa saliva y la cara le arde cuando se percata de que es verdad.

—Me está viendo… —repite, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

—Es extraño —comenta Tsuyu para sí —, no te mira como si quisiera matarte.

¿Eso debía tomarlo como un cumplido, una buena señal?

Uraraka, decidida como pocas veces, encara a Bakugō. No vale la pena esconderse ni jugar a que nada pasa cuando es evidente que sí.

Le sonríe al chico de manera tímida, y así de rápido como le llegó la valentía, esta se evapora de su cuerpo.

Sea como sea, ya no tiene caso seguir haciendo como si nada pasara.

Katsuki también lo sabe.

.

.

.

 **XV**

Vuelven a salir todos en grupo, porque hay que aprovechar los momentos de camaradería y además en el karaoke suelen hacer descuento mientras más personas vayan.

Bakugou y Uraraka caminan uno al lado de otro, a una distancia prudente; los demás les dan su espacio y evitan charlar con ellos para que alguno de los dos avance.

No sucede nada.

¿Qué necesitan?

.

.

.

 **XVI**

Aunque las emociones estén ahí, las palabras ni las acciones afloran. Es más difícil de lo que parece y ninguno ha dado el primer paso. Ochako quizá por timidez, Katsuki en cambio es una máquina de ira y no tiene tacto.

Pero un día simplemente no pueden más.

Y todo explota.

Sucede durante una tarde en la que la mayoría ya se ha ido, Katsuki tiene una práctica con el club de futbol y Uraraka no puede librarse de la responsabilidad que implica el aseo junto a Yaoyoruzu. A Ochako le toca tirar la basura y en el trayecto hacia el basurero, junto al gimnasio, se encuentra con Katsuki.

Él no se ofrece a ayudarla, por supuesto que no.

—No eres una chica frágil, tú puedes sola.

—Gracias por pensar así de mí.

Ella lo entiende, vuelve a tomar su trayecto, pero ahí es cuando sucede.

El universo lo ha predicho, los planetas se han alineado, están solos, nadie los presiona y sus sentimientos florecen.

Y de la nada Katsuki la toma del brazo, ella no opone resistencia.

El beso es todo lo que necesitan. Es torpe, es tierno. Todas las palabras se traducen en esa acción.

.

.

.

 **XVII**

Un chico + una chica = una explosión estelar.

.

.

.

 **XVIII**

—¿Entonces… qué somos?

—No preguntes cosas obvias, tonta.

—Creo que es justo como me imaginé que sería.

—Muérete.

—Tú también me gustas mucho.

—Nos entenderemos bien.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Ha sido muy corto, también un argumento muy sencillo, aun así debía sacarme la espinita con respecto a esta pareja. ¡Son tan hermosos juntos!

Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad, les mando un abrazo :D


End file.
